In recent years, touch panel type electronic devices have spread, which may execute a variety of operations by a touch input onto a panel. A variety of touch panel type electronic devices are exemplified such as a mobile phone terminal, a smartphone, a tablet terminal, an e-book terminal and a personal computer (PC).
One of the operations on the panel is an operation of selecting characters contained in a displayed image. When selecting the characters, the characters are hard to be selected due to the characters being small, and a selected portion is hard to be recognized because of being hidden under a finger as the case may be.
To cope with these drawbacks, a technology (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1) is known, which displays the selected portion in magnification in another area.
[Patent document 1] Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-521048